The present invention relates to a bandage for covering a wound and, more particularly, to a self-adhering carrier for an adhesive bandage.
Adhesive bandages are easy to use, relatively inexpensive and available in a variety of types, shapes and sizes. Adhesive bandages are widely used in hospitals, workplaces and homes to protect minor wounds from contamination and further injury and to maintain contact between a medicant and a wound. Adhesive bandages typically comprise a backing, an absorbent wound contact portion and a pressure sensitive adhesive coating that is applied to one or more areas on a face of the backing. The pressure sensitive adhesive enhances the utility of the bandage by enabling adherence of the bandage to itself and to the user's skin and making self-application of the bandage more feasible.
The wound contact portion of an adhesive bandage commonly comprises an absorbent pad or cushion which is adhered to the backing. The pad or cushion absorbs bodily exudates from the wound and prevents contact between the adhesive and the wound which might reinjure the wound when the bandage is removed. However, the cushion or pad reduces the flexibility of a bandage and limits its usefulness particularly when used on an area of the body which is subject to frequent or exaggerated movement. Padless adhesive bandages having wound contact portions comprising a hydrocolloid to absorb exudates and reduce the strength of the adhesive bond to protect the wound are particularly useful for application to high movement areas of the body.
The pressure sensitive adhesive should provide sufficient adhesion and flexibility to retain the bandage on the skin but not so much adhesion that the skin is damaged when the bandage is removed. However, in some cases it necessary to change a bandage frequently to medicate the wound or check on the progress of healing and frequent removal of an adhesive bandage can cause trauma to the skin even if the skin is relatively healthy. In addition, the skin of patients with poor circulation, for examples, older persons or persons with diabetes, can be more easily damaged during bandage removal and the damage may pose serious risks. Moreover, it is known that a significant portion of the population is allergic to the adhesives used in adhesive bandages. Adhesive to skin contact, particularly for prolonged periods of time, may cause a skin rash in up to 50% of the population. Usually the skin rash is minor and will disappear without treatment in a few days following removal of the adhesive from the skin. However, a substantial portion of the population may experience a severe allergic reaction, such as allergic contact dermatitis, requiring treatment and reappearing if the adhesive allergen is applied to a previously affected area at a later time.
What is desired, therefore, is a low cost bandage having the convenience an adhesive bandage but which does not expose the user's skin to bandage adhesive.